


Traumas pasados, presentes y futuros de Lord John Grey

by Amerikita12



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BUT it is dark just not THAT dark, Bisexual Jamie Fraser, Blame the victim, Blood Drinking, But is more like almost smut not actually smut, Choking, Confessions, Dissociation, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Hurt, Hurt Lord John Grey, Hurt No Comfort, I mean it's there but isn't important, I mean kind of, I used it to justify the ooc, I'm going to create an AU that is so self-indulgent, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Self-Mutilation, Internalized Homophobia, John doesn't want to be touch, Kinda, Like never, Lord John Grey must be protected at all cost, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Now I realize John has TONS of anxiety, Out of Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shock, So yeah, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is not that dark I swear, Triggers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Useless Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: "Estaba en la boca de la bestia, apunto de ser masticado y abierto por colmillos puntiagudos."(O Jamie intenta hacer algo y John sale herido pero vivo)O un trabajo autoindulgente que necesitaba pero que nadie pidió
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp & Lord John Grey, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> No voy a fingir que esto no es 100% yo siento autoindulgente, tenía esta idea de Jamie atacando a John, así que escribí un trasfondo de vampiros/hombres lobo para darle algo de sentido, pero no es relevante. 
> 
> Tiene comentarios de culpar a la victima, descripciones un gráficas de intento de violación, auto-odio y lenguaje un homofobico, por favor apuntar si me falta etiquetar algo.  
> Por favor no leas esto si hay algún desencadenante, mantente a salvo.

Jamie entra a la habitación. Lord John está confundido por su intromisión, pero instintivamente se prepara para tomar el lado de Jamie, por si tuviese que ayudarlo a afrontar una batalla. 

Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Jamie lo besó, desesperado y hambriento sobre los labios inmóviles de John, casi gritó de la sorpresa, pero su cuerpo se petrificó y no pudo hacer nada más que mantenerse quieto, con los ojos abiertos y las palabras robadas. 

Hasta que el olor característico de alcohol llega a su nariz (Y algo más, que no puede identificar) entonces lo entiende, Jamie no está en sus cabales (Una conclusión lógica, porque Jamie nunca haría algo así estando sobrio), el sabor amargo de whisky se deja ver en su lengua, proveniente de la saliva intrusa del pelirrojo. Lo empuja lejos, necesitando más fuerza de la que pensaba. 

Cuando él estaba lejos, vislumbró su cabello revuelto, rostro sonrojado y aspecto desordenado. Pero había algo en sus ojos, una fiereza, de la que sólo se encontraba en los depredadores salvajes que morían por tener algo entre sus dientes.

Hizo a John tragar en seco, porque lo estaba mirando a él, y nunca antes nadie (En especial Jamie, su amigo) lo había visto de tal manera. 

“¿Jamie? ¿Qué?” 

Él gruñó en respuesta. 

“Hay que sentarnos, no estás en tus plenos sentidos” Dijo, dirigiéndose lentamente al sillón a unos pocos pasos de distancia, sin darle la espalda. Él lo siguió, ahora con una mirada interesada, pero fiera. 

John estaba manejando bien, no había pánico, aunque muy merecido, no podía dejar de pensar en que Jamie lo había besado, y la sensación incorrecta y extraña que le había provocado. No fue como la última vez, pensó, ahora había un sabor sucio en su boca.

Cuando se sentaron, Jamie pareció tomarlo como una oportunidad, y se abalanzó grácilmente sobre un desprevenido John, atacando con su labios y dientes el cuello blanco del Lord. 

John no logró contener el grito de sorpresa, eso no estaba bien, aunque la boca experta del mayor lo hacía sentir bien, pues no podía bajo ningún concepto aprovecharse de la situación de su amigo. 

Intentó empujarlo de nuevo, para descubrir que el cuerpo musculoso y pesado de Jamie no se estaba moviendo. El brazo de Jamie lo estaba sujetando firmemente por la cintura mientras se retorcía incierto, su izquierda jalaba el cabello hacia atrás, presionando su cabeza contra el sillón. Ahora con un poco más de desespero, y sin un claro plan de acción, decidió suplicar. 

“Jamie” Jadeó, incómodo y excitado en una amalgama incorrecta de sensaciones. “Espera”, dijo, retomando su esfuerzo por alejar al mayor, gimiendo al recibir una presión en sus muslos, por parte de la muy entusiasta cadera del pelirrojo. 

“No” Gritó, casi por instinto. Fue ahí cuando Jamie se paró, congelándose en su lugar un momento, para después alejarse como si John fuera un hierro caliente. 

John soltó un suspiro, pensando que, con suerte, su amistad con Jamie no se había arruinado. Podrían fingir que eso nunca pasó, seguir con sus partidas de ajedrez y pláticas sobre Will. 

El sonido de jadeos trajo a John de vuelta al presente, para vislumbrar a Jamie, quien ahora parado, con toda su intimidante altura, lo miraba con ojos indescifrables, casi totalmente escondido detrás de los mechones rojos que caían por su rostro. John casi no se preocupó por los ojos, no cuando en su boca había una sonrisa animal, demasiado filosa para ser otra cosa más que una excusa para mostrar sus colmillos. 

El pelirrojo se acercó, de nuevo, pausadamente, como si estuviera calculando sus silenciosos pasos. Como el lobo que acecha, seguro pero aún así cuidadoso.

Jamie levantó su mano, rozando con el revés de sus dedos la mejilla del menor, en lo que bien se pudo haber tomado como la caricia delicada de un amante. 

Con la misma delicadeza, sus dedos impulsaron a John en una posición erguida, como una suave guía que lo atraía a Jamie, y cuando estuvo de pie, a la altura suficiente para ver correctamente los ojos del mayor, tuvo un segundo de apreciación sobre la negrura en éstos. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una mano en el cuello y su cabeza rebotando en la pared. Su cuerpo no sufrió mejor destino, robándole el aliento por varios segundos.

Jamie siguió su tarea en el cuello del Lord, todo su cuerpo lo presionaba contra la paredes, con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su rostro, manteniéndolo dolorosamente quieto. 

El corazón de Grey comenzó una carrera acelerada, gracias a lo que identificó como miedo corriendo por sus venas. Por largos momentos el menor se perdió en una bruma mental, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento opresivo en su pecho y la calidez incómoda de su cuerpo. 

“Detente” Dijo, no por primera vez, pero siendo ignorado de igual manera. 

Había tensión que no podía describir, todo el escenario era bizarro y la energía de la habitación era brumosa y antinatural. Pensó en cómo nunca habían sido tan íntimos el uno con el otro, si ignoras el beso cuasi-platónico; sin dudas no se sentía como una buena cercanía, no de la que disfrutaría tener, le recordaba más a cierto demonio de su juventud que a cualquier amante con el cual hubiese yacido entre mantas. 

Recordó gracias a eso, en un segundo de claridad, una navaja escondida que siempre llevaba consigo. No podría usarla con Jamie, el simple pensamiento lo hacía estremecer, pero llevaba esa navaja por situaciones como esta, aunque Grey se negaba a aceptar que Jamie lo fuese a forzar de tal manera. Porque él conocía a Jamie, y él jamás haría tal cosa. 

O eso quería pensar. 

Acertó un golpe bastante fuerte con su rodilla cerca de la hombría del mayor, aprovechando su momentánea libertad para alejarse y rebuscar rápidamente entre sus prendas la navaja.

Se sintió seguro una vez la tuvo firmemente entre sus manos. Iba a detener lo que sea que estuviese pasando en ese momento. O lo iba a intentar. 

Jamie lo miró, con molestia y hambre en su rostro. Además de una dedicación que casi hizo temblar al Lord. 

Grey no era exactamente indefenso, sabía pelear y tenía la fuerza para hacerle frente a casi cualquier hombre. Pero Jamie, oh, sabía que no tenía muchas oportunidades contra él. Eso no significaba que no iba a pelear, no importa cuánto detestara la idea. 

Jamie es muy rápido, un poco sobrenaturalmente rápido, arremetiendo y alejándose en momentos, como una figura oscura y roja en su visión. Siente el golpe en su mano antes de verlo, éste manda la navaja al suelo y John le siguió unos segundos después, cuando el pelirrojo usó su fuerza para empujarlo hacia abajo. 

El Lord cayó de hinojos sobre la madera, y una ráfaga de dolor nubló su mente cuando su cabeza le siguió, chocando contra la dureza del suelo; tenía el cuello doblado y su cuero cabelludo ardía ante el agarre despiadado de la mano de Jamie, quien se había posicionado sobre él. 

No podía mirar más allá del suelo con su rostro presionado hacia abajo, su piel comenzaba a doler y todo estaba mal, pero no podía dejar de sentir los movimientos sobre él, cómo el mayor separaba sus piernas usando las rodillas, hasta encajar entre ellas de la peor manera, cómo la presión en su cabello empeoró cuando éste lo usó para soportar su peso, guiando su mano para deshacerse de su propia ropa.

Y debería haber hecho algo, pelear más, resistirse con mayor vehemencia, demostrar que no era débil y que no permitiría que  _ eso  _ le ocurriera, no de nuevo. Pero no podía moverse, ni podía ver y su respiración estaba tan agitada que no podría rogar incluso si quisiera hacerlo.

El grito que salió de su boca lo tomó por sorpresa por esa misma razón. Quizá no podía estructurar palabras con el pánico que lo inundaba, pero al parecer era completamente capaz de simplemente gritar, de manera burda y poco propia, vociferando alaridos que recordarían a un animal herido, a una criatura confundida y cegada que recurría a su última opción. 

Hasta que pensó, incluso debajo de todo lo nefasto, en qué pasaría si alguien lo escuchara. 

No sería obvio para todos que no quería participar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, no había seguridad de que Jamie sería juzgado por violación en lugar de sodomía, arrastrando a Lord John junto con él. Jamie podría mentir, decir que lo quería (Y no era exactamente una mentira, porque lo hizo, incluso si no era de esa manera). No podía arriesgarse, no cuando era su palabra solamente de lo que dependía, inseguro de que su hermano abogaría a su favor de ser preciso. 

Además, deseaba evitar el oprobio que traía consigo ser víctima de tal nefando acto, sería exponerse a sí mismo ante figuras altivas y miradas de pena, serían susurros a sus espaldas, sería una mancha que nunca se borraría, apesgandose como una cicatriz en su frente, vistosa y horrible; marcando con hierro un antes y después en su vida social, y en cómo sería visto y tratado por sus semejantes (Que después de eso, serían menos semejantes).

Entonces se calló, tan rápido como había comenzado; aún así, su cabeza fue jalada hacia atrás con un movimiento duro, claramente como castigo, para después tener su boca cubierta con la mano poco gentil de Jamie, liberando su cabello y usando esa nueva posición mientras lidiaba con la ropa del Lord con la mano libre. 

Cuando las prendas comenzaron a bajar, el verdadero terror lo inundo, del tipo que era tan frío que quemaba dentro y hacía latir su corazón hasta que lo sentía vibrar en su cabeza, que daba verdaderas náuseas y escalofríos eléctricos por todo el cuerpo. Hubiese gritado de no haber estado enmudecido, alejado de la lógica y razonamientos inteligentes, posiblemente hubiese incluso rogado, aunque las lágrimas en su rostro mostraban que Jamie era indiferente e imperturbable a cualquier imploro.

Estaba en la boca de la bestia, apunto de ser masticado y  _ abierto  _ por colmillos puntiagudos. 

Las patadas nunca cesaron, pero ahora sus músculos se tensaban y lo petrificaban, aplastado por el peso del presente y el pasado dando vueltas en su mente. Recordaba cada detalle, cada sensación, mientras que lo revivía como un fantasma que lo toca y le quema. Y se odiaba tanto por permitirlo, y odiaba tanto al hombre sobre él, dejando el enojo fluir porque era más fácil que la masa caliente y confusa de sentimientos filosos que lo cortaba por dentro de sólo pensar en ellos (Involuntariamente, porque nada de lo que estaba pasando ahora dependía de su consentimiento).

Bien pudo haberse desmayado, amortecido por sus esfuerzos vanos y amilanado por los toques en su espalda baja y la respiración en su oreja, y casi lo quería, al menos así podría fingir que era una pesadilla y no pasarlo consciente (No de nuevo), a sabiendas que el estar alerta (En otras palabras:  _ tenso _ ) no haría más que lastimarlo. 

Pero su cabeza alzada le daba una perspectiva favorable, incluso si su vista era borrosa en los bordes y desenfocada con un filtro pánico, porque le dejaba ver la navaja que había aterrizado a solo unas pulgadas de distancia.

Era su oportunidad, mientras Jamie se ocupaba en desvestirlo (Y no debía pensar en eso si quería ser capaz de mover sus extremidades), deslizó su mano derecha, que yacía como peso muerto bajo suyo, moviéndola lentamente en dirección al arma blanca, siendo tan cuidadoso como podía a cuando la desesperación subía por su pecho mientras que sus pantalones bajaban entre sus piernas y...

Y sus dedos rozaron el recazo de madera. 

Intenta concentrarse y disipar la niebla mental para afianzar su agarre, pero es difícil porque su cabeza está martillando con dolores agudos y el aire se le escapa entre respiraciones y está tan cerca pero tan lejos que un golpe descuidado hace girar el cuchillo sobre sí mismo, logrando que el filo apuntara hacia él.

Podría haber llorado, en verdad, sus ojos cubiertos por una película de lágrimas no derramadas, pero al menos el giro aproximó lo suficiente la navaja a sus dedos para en realidad ser capaz de manipularla, y lo agradeció tan profundamente, incluso si la hoja cortaba su piel donde sujetaba muy fuerte.

Lo curioso es, ni siquiera registra el dolor del corte, ¿Cómo podría? Su atención era robada por cierta mano despiadada que se movía entre sus muslos, pero oh, puede oler la sangre fresca que se deslizaba entre sus dedos, porque al parecer el olfato es su único sentido no abrumado por la inmensidad del todo (Y el aroma de la sangre era mejor que el aroma a  _ Jamie  _ en el aire).

Para cuando logra tomar el mango el cuerpo sobre él había dejado de moverse, eso no impidió que acertara una apuñalada descuidada a lo que se sintió como el hombro del pelirrojo. Fue gratificante como dañar a una persona no debería ser, quería hacer doler a Jamie, pero éste seguía imperturbable, sin darle la satisfacción de algún ruido o lamento que la herida le hubiese causado.

Había silencio, y eso era todo.

Después la mano en sus labios se movió a su cabello, manteniéndolo en la misma dolorosa posición, y pensó en que prefería tener su boca tapada, porque así no podía escuchar los sollozos y jadeos que encontró imposibles de evitar.

El pelirrojo soltó su agarre y su rostro chocó contra el suelo sin nada que lo sujetara, sus brazos no ofrecieron mucho apoyo para soportar su propio peso mientras se hundía en el suelo y se retorcía para encontrar una posición que lo dejase expandir sus pulmones y abrir los labios.

Jamie se acostó sobre él, presionando todo su cuerpo sobre la piel desnuda y temblorosa, su palma y dedos largos se tensaban al rededor de la nuca y los laterales del cuello del Lord, pero lo que John pensó vendría a continuación no ocurrió, lo sabía bien, pues sentía la erección del pelirrojo reposando sobre su espalda baja, ignorada e inmovil mientras el mayor alcanzaba su mano herida y, ¿La lamía? 

John pensó podría estar delirando, si no fuese clara e innegable la sensación tibia de la saliva corriendo por sus dedos, de la aspereza de la lengua caliente y el ocasional roce con los dientes (Y había algo puntiagudo que lo picaba pero no le encontraba sentido). 

Y lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto, quería alejarse y esconderse del toque, preferiría desangrarse antes de tener tal tratamiento, a este punto no le podía importar menos la rareza de todo porque era sin dudas menos horrible de lo que  _ podría  _ pasar y tenía que aferrarse a ese pensamiento, muy seguro de que vomitaría por la sensación enfermiza que la lengua de Jamie le causaba (Su lengua y todo su cuerpo, que seguía lo rozando y tocando y doliendo).

Todo se detiene antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa (Que no es como que podría haber hecho mucho, pero aún así).

El pelirrojo para, y se escucha, a pesar de ser un susurro, una respiración agitada y un balbuceo cuyo significado se le escapaba. Podría ser una disculpa, podría ser una advertencia, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera un idioma que entendiera.

Eso no importó cuando el peso sobre él se retiró, tan rápido como había llegado. Antinaturalmente rápido, como si , y él  _ deseó  _ que hubiese desaparecido. 

No fue así, se obligó a abrir los ojos y pudo distinguir la mancha roja y oscura que sabía era Jamie. Los cerró de nuevo, pensando infantilmente que quizá si no lo veía, no estaba ahí.

_ “Lo siento” _ Dijo él y eso fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho. De todas las cosas, él le rompió el alma y jugó con los pedazos, no tenía derecho a lamentarse.

Se llena con furia que no entiende, es como un líquido puro y frío por sus venas, está tan enojado y a la vez tan asustado y débil. Quería dañarlo, quería utilizar la navaja para hacerle heridas que manaran sangre, pero no quería acercarse porque seguía siendo el gran lobo rojo en medio de la habitación. Se perturbó un poco por su comodidad hacia lo pernicioso.

_ ¿Cómo puedes sentir tanto miedo y tanto odio? _ Se pensaría que solo podría el pecho dar cabida a uno a la vez. 

Se preguntó si estaba jodido, se preguntó si  _ eso  _ lo había jodido.

Lo escuchó moverse, y debió haber sido intencional, pero aún así abrió los ojos con pánico para asegurarse que no se estuviese acercando, no sabía qué haría si lo hiciera.

No lo hace, todo lo contrario, se está alejando con una mirada perturbada en su rostro, pero no podía juzgar qué exactamente era lo perturbado, por la visión desfavorable que le daba tener los labios rojos y la ropa desordenada.

Siente que no puede respirar hasta que Jamie sale de la habitación. Aunque se equivoca, pues no puede respirar incluso cuando Jamie ya no está cerca.

Se encuentra a sí mismo casi desnudo en el el suelo de la habitación fría, pero está sudando y caliente de todas las manera incorrectas, su corazón palpita tan fuerte que lo siente en su garganta y su cabeza duele como si le presionaran las sienes. Quería llorar pero las lágrimas no saldrían y todo se aglomera en su pecho y le duele y le quema. 

Estaba de alguna manera profundamente aliviado de haberse salvado pero también profundamente perturbado, y simplemente  _ no quería estar _ . 

_ Oh por dios, ¿Qué había pasado?  _

Fue como si algo hubiese estallado. 


	2. Capítulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que pasa después de la partida de Jamie. Y una incomoda conversación que explica todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, advertencia de culpar a la víctima, lenguaje ligeramente homofobico, insinuación de automutilación, ligera disociación, angustia por violación, secuelas por intento de violación, si es un disparador para ti, por favor no lo leas, mantente a salvo.

Jamie salió.

Su mente daba vueltas. 

_ Oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios, ¿Qué había hecho? _

Sabía que la maldición en él pediría sangre y suprimirlo no haría nada para impedir que tarde o temprano la buscara, para curar el hambre y la necesidad que crecía pero, pero...

No tenía idea que se iba a expresar de esa manera, menos aún con John Grey de todas las personas, que lo hacía peor,  _ quizá  _ porque era su amigo, o quizá porque este era un  _ hombre _ .

El hecho de que intentara forzar a base de violencia y fuerza al Lord, al que aventajaba en ambas, le provocó náuseas, por las malas memorias de traumas pasados y lo simplemente incorrecto y vil del acto.

No era como Jack Randall, no podía, había estado fuera de sus cabales, confundido y poseído por fuerzas demoníacas (Fuerzas que pedían sangre, pensó amargamente, no lo que él había tratado de conseguir). O al menos eso se repitió a sí mismo como plegaria. Teniendo nauseas de solo pensar en una resolución diferente.

_ Oh  _ pero a él le gustó, y no sabía si odiaba más el hecho de que le había gustado o el cómo lo había conseguido. Y algo muy profundo en él odiaba a John por hacerle sentir como lo hizo. Pero principalmente se despreciaba a sí mismo por todos los sentires injustificados e incorrectos que su mente traía y llevaba con un patetismo que no merecía. (No él, no era su lugar sentirse enfermo, no era su lugar recordar y temblar, no cuando fue el depredador y no la presa).

Salió, pero no pudo alejarse, quemaba en su pecho la necesidad de proteger al hombre que acababa de herir, por alguna extraña obligación que no entendía, y que se volvía más confusa porque antes era un deseo animal de lastimarlo, de  _ castigarlo _ . Ahora estaba desesperado por explicarle todo, para volver a como era antes: Cuando cuando el amor de John hacia él era incómodo, no provocativo. Dejarlo como estaba se figuraba incorrecto y picaba debajo de su piel con energía ansiosa.

Así que vagó por el perímetro, cuidando como un perro guardián, o acechando como un montaraz lobo. Y dios, todavía podía saborear la sangre en su lengua.

Todavía tenía una erección bajo su ropa. 

Se sentía enfermo. 

Y en la oscuridad y el vacío, en la inmensidad de una noche hórrida, pudo escuchar sollozos al otro lado de la pared. 

Pasó cada hora hasta el alba arrullado por el sonido de un alma herida. 

[...]

Pasó largos minutos postrado en el suelo, sintiendo nada.

_ ¿Por qué no lloraba? ¿Por qué no estaba enojado?  _

Reunió la ropa hecha jirones a su alrededor con sus brazos temblorosos y su mente desenfocada, abrazando la tela contra su pecho en busca de algo cálido, doblándose en lo más parecido a un pequeño círculo que un hombre de su tamaño podía lograr.

_ ¿Dónde estaba?  _

Estaba en el centro de su habitación, dilucidó, reconociendo vagamente la alfombra debajo de él y las níveas sábanas en la cama a unos metros. 

_ Está bien, está bien, está bien, tenía que levantarse, levantarse y limpiar su herida. Sólo eran dos cosas, podía hacerlo. _

Erguirse fue difícil con sus piernas débiles y sus extremidades temblorosas, pero a pasos lentos llegó a donde debía llegar, para realizar tardíamente que tendría que pedir por agua y aceites a un sirviente, cosa que definitivamente no iba a hacer.

Terminó tendido entre la inmensidad de sus sábanas blancas (Que tendría que quemar, pues ahora estaban manchadas con sangre y lo que le gustaría pensar era sudor). La calidez no era reconfortante en lo absoluto, pero al menos estaba cubierto ahora, con el cuerpo escondido y la más pequeña sensación de control. 

Solo podía sentir dolor, físico y sordo dolor, y había una adusta sensación de vacío sobre lo que quizá era enojo o tristeza, o ambas, pero el vacío era mejor, el vacío no le provocaba incomodidad engorrosa o le llenaba la mente con humo caliente y pesado, el vacío era una necesitada  _ nada _ . 

_ ¿Por qué su estómago dolía? ¿Por qué su cabeza daba vueltas?  _

No podía cerrar los ojos, temía que él estuviese ahí de nuevo cuando los abriera, pero tampoco quería mirar a su alrededor y recordar más vívidamente lo que ya se repetía en su mente.

Necesitaba desaparecer,  _ necesitaba dormir _ . 

Pero no lo hizo ¿Cómo podría? Su mente masoquista revivía la escena una y otra vez, las imágenes, los toques, el sentimiento de impotencia y enojo que sólo había sentido una vez, pero que fueron en cantidad suficiente para toda una vida.

Era un mozo de 17 años de nuevo, pequeño e indefenso debajo de una bestia que buscaba una cosa que no quería dar, pero le iba a ser arrebatado de todos modos, porque él era demasiado débil para hacer algo, porque no era un  _ hombre _ .

Así terminó con unas iniciales marcadas con metal filoso en su espalda baja, al menos había sido su lado derecho, lo que hizo más fácil para él tomar una espada y cortar el pedazo de piel contaminado con letras en carne roja que deletreaban... No quería recordar las iniciales, se sentía más real cuando lo hacía, no necesitaba más realidad en ese momento.

Y pensar que su mayor preocupación hace unos cuartos de hora era cómo debía comenzar su saludo formal en su próxima carta. Era bizarro de la peor manera, quería volver, o quería olvidar, quería desesperadamente poder dejar de pensar en eso. 

_ Dios santo ¿Qué iba a hacer?  _

Ni siquiera pudo limpiarse, seguía contaminado con saliva y sudor ajenos (Pero ha estado contaminado desde hace mucho tiempo y con mucho peores líquidos  _ ¿Por qué dolía de nuevo? ¿Por qué dolía peor? _ ) No tenía idea de cómo podría levantarse en la mañana y  _ ser _ .

Pero tenía que, el mundo no se detenía sólo porque él se detenía. ¿Qué más iba a hacer? ¿No? Cosas malas pasan a veces.

O...

_ O quizá era un castigo _ , pensó (O recordó),  _ eso es lo que recibes si te gusta, incluso si se hace en una manera en la que no te gusta. _

[...]

Claire Fraser toca su puerta una noche, se encuentra sola, por lo que la deja pasar. La mira confundido, pero aún así le ofrece algo de beber y retira su capa, colgandola en algún rincón apartado, como lo haría con cualquier otro invitado. Ella está incómoda, lo puede leer en sus facciones tensas y postura rígida, pero es amable y sonríe cuando es apropiado hasta que ambos están sentados a una distancia respetuosa, sin más acciones corteses que retrasaran su conversación. 

-Señora Fraser- Comienza, y no puede evitar saborear el disgusto en la última palabra. La expresión fría de su acompañante no revelaba si lo había escuchado también, así que prosigue, -¿A qué debo esta agradable visita?- Y ahora suena un poco más sincero, porque si bien la presencia de la mujer traía malos recuerdos, seguía siendo Claire, la misteriosa y fascinante Claire, que nunca lo trató de mala manera a pesar de saber todo lo que sabía.

-Vengo en nombre de mi marido- Respondió, un rictus marcado en su rostro que no dejaba ver más allá de incomodidad mal disfrazada. Era turno del Lord en tensarse, pero se obligó a relajarse lo más posible, no queriendo ceder más poder a dicha situación de lo que ya había hecho. 

-Para hablar sobre lo que pasó esa noche- Sentenció, y si bien el Lord sabía que no podía ser algo aparte de eso, había esperado estar equivocado. 

Pero lo pensó y tuvo sentido, porque por supuesto que había Jamie le había contado a Claire, Jamie le contaría todo a esa mujer, incluso sus actos más bajos y viles, incluso aquellos que quizá no eran suyos para contar. Se preguntó si hubiese guardado el secreto si lo hubiese pedido, pero después eliminó esa idea, debía ser él quien rogara para mantenerlo oculto, había sido él forzándose sobre el Lord, aún así, la vergüenza pesaba en sus hombros y se sentía un poco más traicionado, porque ahora probablemente Claire pensaba en él como el sodomita vicioso que sedujo a su esposo, pues jamás creería que Jamie hubiese sido el responsable, el Lord tampoco lo hubiese hecho unos días atrás, no había lógica en pensar que la mujer que quemaría la tierra y el cielo por Jamie creyera lo contrario.

Pero _no fue su culpa,_ _no lo había pedido o aceptado,_ se repitió, una y otra vez en su cabeza, aunque cada vez tenía menos sentido. 

¿O quizá era culpable? De alguna manera que su mente privada de sueño veía sensata pero no clara.

No podía ser, cabiló, era su derecho estar enojado, asqueado, triste, no al revés, no tenía derecho, no era justo.

Oh, pero la vida no es justa, lo sabía, tenía un parche de piel burdamente cicatrizado para demostrarlo.

-...Sé que suena imposible o loco, pero es la verdad y tengo los medios para demostrarlo- Eso último lo trajo al mundo de nuevo, ahora consciente de que se había perdido casi todo lo que Claire había dicho, exceptuando esas últimas palabras, que no hacían nada para sesgar su incipiente curiosidad.

Antes de que pudiese replicar, Claire empuñó una navaja y la presionó contra la carne tierna de su palma, con visible fuerza y ahínco, si es que la tensión de sus músculos y tendones significaba algo. El Lord reaccionó por instinto, intentando detener a la mujer de hacerse algún daño, pero ella ya había abierto una herida donde la carne rozaba el filo.

Era pequeña de grosor y corta de largo, se dio cuenta, lo cual no podía ser, porque la navaja se veía aguda como el infierno y la mujer claramente había puesto gran empeño cuando la arrastró con funesta voluntad sobre su carne, tampoco manaba sangre como debería, apenas coloreando de rojo con algunas gotas la apertura blanca. 

Aún así, Lord John sacó un pañuelo, y lo presionó rápidamente contra la herida, era uno nuevo, brillante y limpio, pues no deseaba que su amiga consiguiera una infección o algún mal de los que ella sabía era probable padecer al tener el interior expuesto. -Por el amor de Dios, Claire, ¿Qué estabas pensando?- Salió de su boca antes de pensarlo, con tono preocupado, la falta de suavidad lo hizo sonrojar, esa no era manera de hablarle a una dama, incluso una fuerte y desinteresada como Claire. 

-Estoy bien, John- Dijo, con una risita sincera que no había visto con mucha frecuencia, menos aún dirigida a él. 

-Lo estarás, voy a traer alcohol y vendas para que...- Una mano había cubierto su boca antes de dejarlo terminar, y las imágenes de  _ otra  _ mano en  _ otro  _ momento golpearon su mente, acelerando su corazón y recrudeciendo algo agudo en su pecho, cerró sus ojos para calmarse, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear ante los recuerdos aún frescos que le robaban el control. 

Entonces Jamie no le había contado los detalles, dilucidó, porque Claire nunca hubiese hecho tal cosa si lo hubiese sabido, se forzó a calmarse y alejar las lágrimas que picaban en sus párpados, no queriendo que su amiga lo viera de esa manera.

La mano herida de Claire se alejó de sus labios (Y casi suspiró de alivio, anhelando fieramente no volver a ser tocado), pero, si sus ojos no lo engañaban, la herida que debía estar ahí ahora estaba completamente curada, sin rastro alguno más que una suave y a penas sonrosada línea.

-¿Qué...?- Preguntó, sus labios separados en una mueca incrédula, mirando a ambas manos para comprobar que no estaba confundiendo nada, pero entrambas eran iguales, ensortijando entre sus dedos la tela del pañuelo, cuya blancura resaltaba las escasa gotas de rojo que comprobaban la anterior existencia de sangre. 

Claire lo miró con simpatía y los condujo de nuevo a sus asientos (Sin tocarlo está vez, y se preguntó si ella lo había notado, o si simplemente  _ no quería  _ tocarlo por otras razones), después, le contó todo, y esta vez Lord John no perdió una palabra de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay, tengo otra parte en proceso que es básicamente la confesión de John sobre *spoiler* a *spoiler*.  
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
> AMO los comentarios de todo tipo y en cualquier idioma, estoy abierta a ideas o sugerencias, por favor hacerme notar si me hace falta etiquetar alguna cosa.  
> (La escena con Claire es más larga de lo que quería, pero bueno, ya la escribí, John es 100% mi personaje favorito, así que obviamente voy a escribir cosas jodidas sobre él, lo siento).


	3. Capítulo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John le cuenta "el secreto" a...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, primero que nada, advertencias: Descripciones no gráficas de pasado abuso sexual a menor de edad (17), culpa a la victima, depresión leve (Quizá), definitivamente traumas sin resolver, ligera, muy muy ligera ideación suicida (Está ahí, pero si parpadeas te lo pierdes).  
> Por favor, no leas si esto te perturba, mantente a salvo.  
> (Si olvidé cualquier etiqueta o advertencia, por favor dejenme saberlo)  
> Por cierto, sólo he visto la serie, no he tocado ningún libro, así que toda la escena de sobre el asalto de John ignora el canon (Exceptuando la edad) es por eso que es algo vaga con los detalles. Pero si crees que algún dato canónico vale la pena, dejame saber uwu

Ella tenía garras.

Ella tenía colmillos. 

Ella tenía los mismos ojos negros de Jamie.

Al parecer eran criaturas de la noche. Del tipo que lees en libros, del tipo que le cuentas a los niños para asustarlos.

Él se sentía como un niño asustado.

 _“¿Por eso él...?”_ No podía preguntar, no sabría qué hacer con la respuesta.

“¿Te puedo decir algo que nunca le he contado a nadie?” Dijo en su lugar, y _oh_ , al parecer iba a hacer eso.

Ella no contestó, per asintió con la cabeza, lo miró expectante y compasiva, y _por eso_ él siguió:

“Cuando tenía 17 años, estaba en el campamento militar y... era de noche, era de noche y yo me alejé un poco y estaba tan oscuro, fue mi culpa por estar en un lugar oscuro y solo...” Y tuvo que detenerse, comenzaba a divagar y sus manos temblaban, se obligó a respirar, adentro y afuera, lentamente, hasta que el nudo caliente en su garganta se derritiera. 

Sabía que ella lo estaba viendo, y sabía que ella _sabía_ , pero debía seguir, porque nunca lo había dicho en voz alta y ya había llegado muy lejos. 

“Había alguien más allí, ni siquiera le vi el rostro, pero era alto y grande y me sujetó como si no fuera _nada_ , é-él bajó mi ropa, y cubrió mis labios con su mano p-para que no pudiese gritar mientras él...” Su voz se quebraba pero _era_ su oportunidad, podía decirlo, debía decirlo, solo tenía que encontrar las palabras, casi lo había logrado, casi... “Mientras él me violaba” Sentenció, con voz inquietantemente átona en la última frase. 

Y no podía creer que lo había dicho y alguien estaba ahí para escucharlo, cuando antes únicamente se había atrevido a hablar frente al espejo o en la soledad de una habitación sin oyentes. 

Lo había dicho en voz alta y estaba seguro que podría vomitar por la discordia interna, o que podría llorar hasta vaciarse, o simplemente caer en el más profundo sueño de horizontes negros _(¿Y qué dulcísimo sería eso?)._

Su pecho subía y bajaba con el vaivén de respiraciones descuidadas, saboreando el pánico en su lengua, con sus cristalinos ojos desenfocados y el cabello cayendo por su rostro (Y lo prefería así, de esa manera no tendría que enfrentarse a la mirada de la castaña). 

Estaba llorando ¿Y no era simplemente patético? Odiando cómo su cuerpo se deshacía con la nada y odiando todo lo que le había pasado, _odiando que dolía igual_.

“E-Era solo un niño, era joven y estúpido y débil, y alguien se aprovecho de eso.” Continuó, sintiendo que se ahogaría si no lo hacía. Sus manos se apretaron en un puño furioso que dejaba cortes en sus palmas, el dolor lo mantuvo unido lo suficiente para seguir, deseando escupir las palabras que le quemaba garganta “Y-yo no hice nada, no hice nada para defenderme, lo dejé ganar sin oponerme” Respiró, pero el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, en su lugar una caliente y pegajosa sensación crepitante se filtraba dentro de él como veneno, haciendo sus ojos arder y su pecho pesado como el plomo, pero aún había cosas que tenían que ser dichas, cosas que no podía guardar por más tiempo sin romperse en el proceso.

“¡Y estoy furioso conmigo mismo por permitirlo! ¡Lloré y grité y _supliqué!_ Pero no peleé porque estaba muy asustado por la navaja en mi cuello, porque preferí que se metiera entre mis piernas y me hiciera sangrar antes que la muerte...” Sabía que estaba gritando, así como sabía que no se suponía debía gritarle a las damas, pero también se suponía que no debía haber pasado por lo que pasó, entonces, se permitió ese pequeño desliz sin remordimiento.

Su voz se había apagado antes de terminar, como si estuviese a punto de narrar lo peor de toda su confesión, así que que amansó su ánimo vehemente y una vez sus mejillas no quemaban con el gusto rojo de la vergüenza, habló: “Porque fui un cobarde” Demudando su expresión encolerizada a algo más agudo y melancólico. 

“Cuando él comenzó simplemente me _congelé_ , tan quieto y callado como un cervatillo mientras me desgarraba” Y sus ojos eran grandes y tristes, su rostro era repentinamente inocente, _infantil_ , con el ceño herido y confundido que pintaban imágenes que sólo un mozo lograría evocar.

Y Claire podía ver al joven de 17 años frente a ella, tan claro como el dolor que irradiaba. Todo lo maternal en ella gritaba en un llamado instintivo de protección, para ayudar y consolar, pero sabía que ni siquiera podría tocarlo si quisiera. Lastimaba algo dentro de ella, un sentir primario que le humedecía los ojos, y quería tan mal tomarlo en su regazo para esconderlo del mundo y mantenerlo a salvo.

No podía dejar de verlo incluso si dolía, deseando que su mirada fuese tan curativa como su conocimiento, para así poder consolarlo sin desatar malos recuerdos, pero sabiendo mejor, simplemente lo miró piadosa, pero más que nada dulce, como solo una madre podría hacerlo.

“Y él me rompió en más y peores maneras que solo la física” Susurró, y le recordaba tanto a cierta niñita pelirroja cuando ésta le narraba sus pesadillas “A veces me sorprendo a mí mismo pensando en _eso_... Incluso en los buenos días, incluso en las buenas experiencias, es como una maldición que nubla lo bueno con un manto funesto que recrudece los sentires aciagos” Musita, tímidamente, con aire melancólico que le recordaba a sus novelas francesas, pero que era bastante preciso.

“Me pregunto si le hizo lo mismo a alguien más, si sería mi culpa por no haberlo detenido o acusado en lo absoluto, por haberlo dejado caminar libre para hacerlo de nuevo” Y la culpa era obvia en su voz, como melaza ennegrecida que se filtraba fuera de él con cada palabra, con el gusto venenoso del patetismo.

Se sentó, sin saber que había estado de pie, el descanso físico fue agradable (Incluso con el dolor fantasma en su estómago que le recordaba constantemente lo que _casi_ había pasado y lo que _sí_ había pasado), aunque toda su piel picaba y su cabeza se sentía pesada, había algo de liberación por alguna parte que le reanimó lo suficiente para evitar cerrar los párpados en un merecido descanso.

Se veía cansado, joven y viejo al mismo tiempo, con una sombra negra bajo sus ojos y la piel perlada con sudor frío, con sus manos temblorosas y labios rojos con mordidas que no recordaba haberse hecho, tan débil, como si quisiera llorar pero se le hubiesen acabado las lágrimas. 

Entonces solo estaba ahí. 

_Está bien,_ se dijo _, sólo tenía que respirar y seguir._

“Pero cosas malas pasan todo el tiempo, ¿Qué puedes hacer al respecto?” Y el pequeño rictus en sus labios al final de la oración fue tan oscuro como el tono de su voz.

Y se limpió las lágrimas como si no fueran nada, mostrando un apagado rostro en blanco cuando sus rasgos reaparecieron detrás de sus manos.

No más un niño asustado, al menos; estaba _harto_ de tener miedo, _y_ _nada era mejor que miedo,_ pensó.

Y si se apagó un poco, ¿Qué más daba?

[...] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, tanta angustia y drama, necesitaba eso. Perdonen lo fatalista, no pensé que se esto se iba a volver tan oscuro, pero una vez iniciado ya no supe cómo parar.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Amo los comentarios de todo tipo (¡En cualquier idioma!) me dan vida y me impulsan mucho a seguir escribiendo.  
> Por cierto, tengo notas de este fic que no pasaron el borrador porque se volvió todo muy angst y ya no quedaban bien con el ambiente, no estoy segura si subirlas o no como "Material no usado", diganme si les gustaría verlas.


	4. Escenas eliminadas, notas y comentarios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeñas escenas que no llegaron a la obra final, pero que me gustaron mucho como para no publicarlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es incluso menos desarrollado que un borrador, y tiene notas personales que decidí no quitar (Entre paréntesis y en cursiva), no es necesariamente bueno, pero espero les guste, el tono es diferente al del fic, y totalmente veo un capítulo completo aquí sino tuviese muchas tareas que hacer y fuese mejor escritora (Que no lo soy, lo siento).  
> Aun así no descarto la idea por completo.  
> Advertencias por discusión de intento de violación pasada y enfrentamiento del superviviente con su agresor.  
> Contexto en notas finales.

La mañana fue tensa, por decir menos.

  
Se mejoró un poco y fingió su llegada cuando tocó la puerta, era apenas una hora respetable, pero fue recibido de todos modos, con todo lo contrario de entusiasmo.

  
El Lord estaba sentado con la rectitud y dureza de una estatua, la mandíbula tensa y los ojos rojizos. Mientras que el hombre mayor alzaba sus hombros y agachaba la cabeza, obviamente avergonzado, en un intento burdo de hacer su figura pequeña y menos dominante.

  
“Siento que primero debería disculparme” Dijo el pelirrojo, su corazón se aceleró cuando al ver el temblor de manos que sus palabras provocaron en el Lord.

  
“Porque eso lo arregla todo” Se burló John, con una actitud mordaz y tono venenoso. Sorprendiendo a ambos en el proceso, lo suficiente para borrar la breve sonrisa que brilló con crueldad en sus labios, dejando un ceño perturbado, con ojos inexpresivos y las cejas alzadas.

  
“Te odio, pero me odio aún más, porque incluso en el momento cuando intentabas forzarte sobre mí, de la peor y más ruin manera, dudé en usar el filo del metal contra ti”.

  
_(Jamie fue al otro día, intentando disculparse, porque lo necesitaba, pero se dio cuenta que su presencia dañaba a John, quien dijo cosas preocupantes, que le hacían pensar no había sido su primera vez siento víctima de algo similar, entonces se va, poniendo las necesidades del Lord antes que la de él)_  
  
[...]

  
Tú, tú me rechazaste....- dijo, confundido, de todas las cosas que debería haber sido, fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la furia acumulada en el pecho del Lord.

  
-Lo hice, al principio por honor, pero después por miedo y repudio- Escupió, con veneno en su voz, justificado. El disgusto en sus ojos era desagarrador, Jamie se preguntó si era así cómo el Lord se sentía cada vez que expresaba tan claramente su repudió hacia cierta parte suya. Se arrepintió un poco en silencio de todas las veces que lo hizo.

  
-¿Pensaste que lo iba a aceptar? ¿Que podrías llegar y atacarme sin explicación y yo estaría bien con eso? ¿Sólo porque eres tú y sabes lo que siente mi corazón por ti? ¿O porque piensas que todos los sodomitas somos, como animales, criaturas siempre dispuestas?

  
-Te he temido muchas veces, pero jamás me amedrentaste de tal manera como hoy, y por eso te repudio, naciendo enojo que sólo se vuelve más grande al mezclarse con el amor que existe en mí por ti.- “Existe” pensó Jamie, todavía, después de lo que le hizo. Su corazón se hundió más en el mar de autodesprecio que era su pecho. Separó sus labios, inseguro de qué decir, pero Lord Gray no había terminado aún.

  
-No puedo verte. Por favor, vete, podrás explicarte después, nuestra amistad me obliga a brindarte eso, pero no hoy-

  
-Espero al menos tengas una razón en ti para justificarte, porque mi corazón no soportaría menos que eso.  
Jamie no pudo decir nada, no había mucho que pudiese decir de todos modos. Sabía, sabía que debía haber hecho algo, que la maldición en él pediría sangre y suprimirlo no haría nada para impedir que tarde o temprano buscará dicho líquido, para curar el hambre y la necesidad que crecía y lo *algo*.  
  
[...]

_(Jamie es bi, pero es homofóbico as fuck, entonces, su intención es castigar a Lord John por ser como es, y además por serlo mucho más libremente de lo que Jamie era, y también porque tenía sentimientos por Jamie, lo cual no hacía sentir incómodo en muchas y diferentes maneras. Lord John dice cosas que lo hacen sospechar fue abusado antes, por lo que Jamie manda a Claire a hablar con él._  
_Y John estaba enojado, pero más que nada estaba herido y en shock, profundamente aliviado de haberse salvado pero también profundamente perturbado, y quería golpear a Jamie y al mismo tiempo quería alejarse de él y esconderse, y quería llorar pero los lágrimas no salían y todo se estaba aglomerando en su pecho y le dolía. Así que su mente se pauso, dejando un ser semi-consciente y frío y ajeno, porque era mejor que puramente lastimado y jodido.)_

_Bibliografía_ _:_

  1. _NSW Health Education Centre Against Violence, & Roberts, M. (2013). [When a man is raped](https://www.victimsservices.justice.nsw.gov.au/sexualassault/Documents/guide_when-a-man-is-raped.pdf). Western Sydney Local Health District. _



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, ideas, etcétera son gratamente bienvenidas.  
> (Contexto para entender las escenas: Originalmente Jamie iba a volver el día después de lo ocurrido para hablar con John, dando paso a una conversación angustiosa, pero al final no quedó con el tono un poco más serio del fic en general, pues terminé escribiendo a John mucho más afectado por el incidente de lo que pensé en un principio, así que decidí eliminar las escenas, porque además sería cruel hacer al pobre John enfrentar a Jamie).  
> Además, como una persona 0% romántica, encuentro más que confuso e incluso un poco molesto el amor no correspondido de John hacia Jamie, por lo que no pude evitar plasmarlo como un sentimiento tóxico, no porque el amor en sí sea detestable, sino porque me parece un poco patético e irritable que John siga enamorado incluso cuando no tiene sentido hacerlo. Pero de nuevo, es solo la opinion probablemente equivocada de una persona 0% romántica que simplemente no entiende por qué la gente se enamora, y por que no puede simplemente dejar de estar enamorada.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí con mucha más libertad y descuido de lo que suelo hacerlo, así que no es muy bueno, disculpen las faltas ortográficas y gramaticales.
> 
> No me arrepiento de nada, aún que sí me molesta que salió más largo de lo que quería cuando tengo cosas más importantes que escribir. Hay otras cosas de está misma idea que publicaré después, así que espero que les haya gustado y les guste lo que está por venir.  
> Por cierto las ideas y comentarios me dan vida y siempre son bienvenidos.


End file.
